O casamento de Renesmee e Jacob
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Hoje é um dia especial para mim. Eu, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, vou me casar com Jacob Black, o amor de minha vida. E espero que tudo esteja perfeito.


**Título: **O casamento de Renesmee e Jacob | **Ship**: Renesmee Cullen/Jacob Black | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Gênero:** Romance |**Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Eu só uso os personagens para me divertir.

**Sinopse:** Hoje é um dia especial para mim. Eu, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, vou me casar com Jacob Black, o amor de minha vida. E espero que tudo esteja perfeito.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L. **

**O CASAMENTO DE RENESMEE E JACOB**

Abri os olhos e fitei o teto do meu quarto. Hoje será a ultima vez que dormirei aqui. Por um lado, estava ansiosa por me casar com o amor da minha vida, Jacob Black mas, por outro, estava triste porque ia deixar a casa dos meus pais. Estava absorta em meus pensamentos, quando minha mãe e minhas tias, Alice e Rosalie, entraram.

-Bom dia, Nessie. Dormiu bem? – Perguntou minha mãe. Sua expressão estava impassível, mas eu percebi que ela estava ansiosa. Sorri e disse:

-Sim, mãe. – Não era totalmente verdade. Acordei algumas vezes durante a noite, ansiosa pelo casamento, mas logo adormecia. Minha tia Alice perguntou:

-Ansiosa pelo casamento? – Sorri, me levantei da cama de um salto e respondi:

-Claro que sim, tia Alice. – Meu olhar se dirigiu para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo e vi as horas. Eram nove da manhã. Meu casamento começava às onze.

-Vou tomar um banho. – Falei. Me dirigi para o banheiro e fechei a porta. Como era verão e estava muito calor, tomei banho de água fria. Me ensaboei e voltei a ligar a água. Senti o sabão descendo por meu corpo e quando vi que estava limpa, desliguei a água e peguei na toalha, que estava presa na parede por um gancho. Sequei o cabelo e me enrolei na toalha, saindo do banheiro. Entrei no quarto e reparei que estava vazio. Olhei para cima da cama, ficando ruborizada de seguida, ao ver uma lingerie vermelha, muito provocante.

Soube logo que tinha sido minha tia Alice. Vesti a lingerie e me fitei ao espelho. Ficava sensual, com os cabelos caindo em cascata, o vermelho fazendo denotar a cor da minha pele. Minha mãe entrou com minhas tias e trazia nas mãos uma bandeja com leite e torradas. Me virei para a tia Alice, cruzando os braços e ela se virou para mim e falou, ao perceber minha reação:

-É para logo á noite…

-Tia! – Gritei, ficando ruborizada de seguida. As mulheres sorriram e minha mãe pousou a bandeja em cima da mesa e veio ter comigo. Agarrou delicadamente meu rosto e disse:

-Não se preocupe. Você saberá o que fazer. – Fitei minha mãe, preocupada e perguntei:

-Mesmo?

-Claro que sim! – Exclamou minha mãe, com um sorriso – Não se preocupe.

Sorri nervosamente e tia Rosalie falou:

-Tome o café da manhã, Nessie, para a gente arrumar você.

Me sentei e comecei a comer. Comi rapidamente e fui lavar as mãos e os dentes. Quando regressei, me sentei em uma cadeira, que tinham colocado no centro do quarto e minha mãe começou a me arranjar as unhas, enquanto a tia Rosalie me maquiava e a tia Alice me arranjava o cabelo. Falavam rapidamente entre si e eu fechei os olhos, descansando. Minha tia comentou:

-Não gosto desse penteado, é muito simples. – E desfez o penteado. Fiquei um pouco em pânico, desejando não ter um penteado muito complicado. Começou a pentear meu cabelo de novo e eu, sem querer cochilei um pouco. Acordei com minha mãe me cutucando:

-Acorde, Nessie, você já está pronta. – Bocejei e me levantei da cadeira. Meus olhos pousaram no espelho e fiquei espantada. Minhas unhas estavam pintadas com um cor de rosa pálido, muito bonito. Minhas maçãs do rosto estavam pintadas de vermelho, não muito carregado, tal como meus lábios. Minhas pestanas estavam maiores, com a ajuda do rímel e meus olhos estavam definidos, com a ajuda de um _eyeliner _e pintados de um castanho claro. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque simples e tinha uma pequena tiara em minha cabeça, em cima do véu, que me dava o ar de princesa.

-Uau! – Exclamei, espantada. Estava linda. As mulheres sorriram e minha mãe pegou no vestido e me ajudou a vestir. Quando terminou, voltei a me olhar no espelho e suspirei. O vestido era simples, slim, com caimento perfeito, fechamento em corselet (o que facilitava o ajuste ao corpo), detalhe de joias para arrematar o vestido tanto na parte frontal como na parte de trás tinha uma delicada fenda frontal que permitia balanço ao vestido no caminhar. Bateram á porta e eu exclamei:

-Entre! – Meu pai abriu a porta de rompante e, ao me ver, disse:

-Você está linda, Nessie. – Sorri, emocionada. Estava ansiosa para ver a reação de Jacob. Meu pai se virou para minha mãe e falou:

-Está na hora.

-Ela já está pronta. – Falou tia Alice.

Minha mãe me deu um buquê de rosas vermelhas e me deu um beijo no rosto. Meu pai me estendeu o braço e eu o entrelacei com o meu. Saímos do meu quarto, descemos as escadas e minha tia passou por mim a correr e abriu a porta de casa. Fiquei muda de espanto. A grama estava coberta por um tapete vermelho, que se estendia sem fim.

Olhei para trás, para a casa. Sairia dela como a menina Renesmee Cullen e entraria como senhora Renesmee Black. Respirei fundo, sentindo meu coração batendo descompassadamente. Meu pai disse:

-Não se preocupe. Vai correr tudo bem. – Ajeitei o buquê e avançamos ao som da marcha nupcial. Meu olhar se cruzou com o de Jacob, o vi ficar espantado. E eu também fiquei. Meu futuro marido ficava muito sensual naquele fato negro. Ele sorriu para mim e eu sorriu de volta. Quando cheguei ao pé de Jacob, me pai se desprendeu de mim e deu minha mão a ele, sussurrando de seguida:

-Tome conta de minha filha.

-Eu o farei. – Respondeu Jacob. Nos viramos para o padre e ele falou:

-Bom dia, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento entre Renesmee Carlie Cullen e Jacob Black. Se alguém tem alguma coisa contra esse casamento, fale agora ou se cale para sempre. – Me virei para trás e vi todo o mundo quieto. Percebi que estava lá minha família, o avô Charlie, Sue, os Quileutes e os lobisomens. Me virei para o padre e ele continuou, falando para meu companheiro:

-Jacob Black aceita Renesmee Carlie Cullen como sua legítima esposa, na alegria na tristeza, na saúde na doença ate que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. – Disse Jacob e eu estremeci de alegria. O padre se virou para mim e perguntou:

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen aceita Jacob Black como seu legítimo esposo, na alegria, e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, ate que a morte os separe?

Sorri e respondi:

-Aceito. – O padre falou:

-Podem trocar as alianças. – Jacob retirou do paletó uma caixa de veludo negro e a abriu, mostrando duas alianças de ouro. Pegou numa e me colocou no dedo. E peguei na outra e a coloquei no dedo dele. O padre pronunciou:

-Assim vos declaro marido e mulher. – Olhou para Jacob e disse – Pode beijar a noiva.

Jacob se virou para mim, me puxando delicadamente para ele e me beijou, enquanto ouvíamos os convidados batendo palmas e assoviando. Nos separamos e avançamos pelo tapete vermelho, sentindo que nos atiravam arroz. Jacob me agarrou pela cintura e me fez virar para ele. Olhei curiosa para meu marido e ele disse:

-Eu te amo. - Sorri e respondi:

-Eu também te amo.

E nos beijamos. Eu me senti a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Meus pais me amavam e estava casada com o amor de minha vida. Estava tudo bem.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
